Torn
by Swiftshadow2000
Summary: A tom is met with a choice that is to change his life forever- does he save his mate, who had given birth to his kits just two moons before, or his Clan's deputy and his lifelong best friend since kittenhood? Rated T for death and blood.


_Torn._

That was all Darkfang could think of as he stared, motionless, at the two cats he didn't think he could ever live without. Cats swarmed around him, screeching and clawing at each other, fur flying and blood spattering the ground, but he paid no attention to it, merely blinking when a splash of vermillion liquid stained his dark gray fur. The avalanche had occured unexpectedly, sending tremors through the rocks and causing a sudden minute of panic as toms shouted to their mates and mentors wailed for their crushed or fallen apprentices, chaos taking hold of the battle between ShadowClan and ThunderClan. Freezestar, ShadowClan's new leader, was a greedy, selfish one, and she had ordered her Clan to attack Bramblestar's with the motive and motto of ' Kill, consummate, conquer.'

_Torn._

He had been boxing with a white-and-red ticked tom by the name of Cometpelt, a new ThunderClan warrior with green eyes, when it had happened. The instant the ground to his right side had begun to tremble both he and his opponent knew something was wrong. Cometpelt had retreated, racing to see what was happening and what to do. An instant of fear. A moment of slipping claws. A cry of

" _Darkfang_!"

A second to choose. A second to change his life.

His whole life was hanging by a claw. He knew he had to let one fall.

It was unreal, he kept telling himself. _Wake up!_ It must be an illusion, just a horrible nightmare.

A memory flashed through his mind, a memory he would never forget and one he'd forever cherish.

* * *

_" __**H**__ey, Cloverpaw!" _

_He sprinted happily to the beautiful gray-silver she-cat, the white-bellied apprentice's eyes sparkling when she caught sight of him."Hi, Darkpaw!" He opened his mouth, just showing his teeth,in a sort of funny-looking cat smile, and she giggled as he sat down next to her. The she-cats she was previously chatting with casually scooted away from her, winking, and she playfully swiped a paw at them._

_" I-I was wondering if... you'd like to go hunting with me...? I mean, if you're busy, that's okay, I'll understand, you probably are, probably have much better things to do, so I'll just go over there with Rustlepaw now-" " No, no, it's okay," She laughed, " I'm free today, Thorngaze is out on patrol with Specklepelt and Bluecloud." Again, that funny cat smile caused her to laugh, and his heart soared as he gazed at the one she-cat that could make his day a million times better just at the sight of her brilliant malachite eyes._

* * *

_**H**__is heart beat a thousand times a second as he trotted buoyantly beside Cloverpaw, trying to determine the scent of prey out of the smell of the damp soil and alder trees and willows, the regular vegetation of the marshy wetlands. Finally, he caught the scent of a bird. _

_" Hey, Cloverpaw! You smell that?" _

_She nodded, licking her white muzzle hungrily, her eyes bright with the chance that they might be able to catch enough prey for at least a few cats._

_" Yeah, it smells like it's over that way," She flicked her tail, gesturing to where the aura was coming from. " Come on, follow me!" Darkpaw said, motioning with his head for her to tail him. They advanced towards the smell quickly, slowing as the fragrance got stronger and they heard the splashes of their soon-to-be meal. _

_" I bet you three mice I can catch it by myself!" Darkpaw challenged, mischeviousness flashing in Cloverpaw's eyes. " You're on!" Raising his head, his white eyebrows furrowed. " I can't see over the leaves, this stupid bush's blocking the whole view!"_

_" I guess I'm getting __**three**__ extra meals tonight!"_

_" I don't think so! My mice!" He snickered, and her eyes glowed with amusement._

_Crouching low on is haunches, the smoke-colored tom assumed hunting position, narrowed his eyes, wiggled his rump, and sprang through the undergrowth. _

_After he hit the water, he instinctively sprang up, claws unsheathed, and swiped at..._

_A towering, angry white heron. _

_He opened his mouth, this time in shock, confusion and awe, pinning his ears back as he gazed up at the tall, sharp-billed waterfowl._

_Its long beak glinted in the dim sunlight, its pure wings flapping wildly and tangling his fur with powerful gusts of wind, snapping at him as he dodged the blows narrowly. Gaping at it, he did the only thing he knew how to deal with an attacking predator._

_He fought it._

_He fought like a true warrior that day, the heron gave him a tear in is left ear to prove it, along with a small scar on his lower foreleg. Cloverpaw, hearing the sounds of battle, had assisted in feeding the whole Clan that night, Darkpaw landing the final blow in a fatal bite to its long neck. Dragging the brobdingnagian game onto the soft shore of the basin, he slipped and fell back into the water while Cloverpaw burst into laughter, tittering when she saw Darkpaw resurface with a gleaming white water lily perched right between his ears. His amber eyes had radiated with merriment, reaching onto his head and snagging the flower carefully with his claw. _

_Holding it out to her, she'd exhaled with surprise, then took the small infloresence and placed it next to her right ear. Feeling like the bravest cat in the world, he hauled the feathered creature back to camp, him carrying the neck and upper portion on his back and Cloverpaw the lower. ShadowClan was amazed; they had caught a heron! A __**heron!**_

_Freezestar, in all her horrible viciousness and greed, had been proud, congratulating the two and thanking them when Darkpaw offered her a large piece; she __**was **__the leader, after all, and she would've probably taken a similar-sized portion anyways. After the feast, Freezestar had done something they'd never expected in a million years at the time; she leaped onto the announcement limb and called out, _

_" Let all cats old enough to venture into the marshes gather here beneath the hazel branch for a Clan meeting!_

_Two young cats have shown their worth tonight, and I believe it is time to accept them as full warriors of ShadowClan. Darkpaw, Cloverpaw, step forward, please."_

_Eyes as wide as the full moon beginning to rise into the sky, they stepped out from the crowd, who was watching them with approving eyes. Darkpaw's mentor, Mossyfur, who was like a parent to him since his real ones had died long ago, had puffed out her chest with pride for her apprentice._

_" I, Freezestar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors your turn. Darkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"_

_" I do."_

_" Cloverpaw?"_

_She nodded. " I do."_

_" Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Darkpaw and Cloverpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Darkfang and Clovershade. StarClan honors your bravery and skills, and we welcome you as full warriors of ShadowClan."_

* * *

**H**e stared at her now, hanging from the cliff by merely a claw, fear pooling her gaze as she struggled to hold on.

" Darkfang, please help me!"

His attention snapped sideways as he heard a familiar voice groan as he tried to haul himself back onto solid ground. The clatter of falling rocks rattled loudly from the edge of the canyon. It was a small one, but it was definitely deep enough to kill someone unlucky enough to venture too far over.

_Torn._

" Darkfang... I can't get up..." Rustleflame cried out softly, swinging an arm over to try to latch his claws onto a patch of grass escaping though a crevice in the rock. Failing to do so, he looked up at Darkfang in despair.

Darkfang's eyes flitted from his mate, to his deputy, then back again, cats surging around him and screeches filling the air. All Darkfang heard was a faded roaring in the background, the faint sounds of battle ceasing to disturb him.

" Darkfang... I'm not trying to hurt you, to make you choose between me or your mate, but..." He sighed. " You're my best friend, Darkfang, you've always been like a brother to me and I love you like one. That goes for Spiketail too, although he'd never admit it himself." He turned his gaze to his actual older brother, who was taking on two toms at once. Rustleflame's eyes shone. " If I never see him again, tell him I'm proud of him and I love him, my mother and father too. I'm proud of you as well, Darkfang. I saw you fighting like a LionClan warrior out there."

" I'm proud of you too, we all are... I'm sorry, Darkfang... I was trying to help him up myself but... some other cat that was fighting pushed me over, and... now this..." Her voice was riddled with guilt. " I'm sorry, Darkfang, Rustleflame, you two are my best friends... I put us in this situation-"

" That's not true... and you know it!...You were just... trying to help me up, like a loyal warrior..." Rustleflame interrupted between straining to stay up, as the position he was holding onto with his feet was difficult to maintain.

" I can't stay on much longer... I'm slipping, we both are..." Rustleflame croaked.

Darkfang's breath slowed to ragged huffs as it finally hit him hard... this was real. This wasn't a nightmare or an illusion; he was really here, and it was time to make his choice.

He closed his eyes, knowing this moment would forever haunt him, and when he opened them, they were glassy with tears.

" I'm sorry..."

* * *

_" **R**ustleflame! Rustlef__lame! Rustleflame! Rustleflame!"_

_The Clan shouted, cheering for their new deputy. Of all the voices, Darkfang's was the loudest. He was so happy for him; his best friend, the deputy of ShadowClan! _

_He was shocked, the honor and surprise of being chosen showing clearly upon his face. The dark orange tabby tom's yellow eyes shone with joy and emotion as he stepped up to touch noses with Freezestar. Their leader looked satisfied with her choice, and she stepped back to congratulate the young heir. " You are a loyal warrior, and I know you will protect our Clan from other territory-stealing cats, like CrystalClan." She growled the name, then sighed and met his eyes once more. " I'll be in my den if you need me, dusk patrol should be organized soon."_

_Stalking back to her high den, she disappeared under the bramblethorn-defended hollow. Rustleflame raced straight to Darkfang, tackling him and rolling over to free him again. They laughed, Clovershade pulling her mate back to his feet." Congrats, Rustleflame!" She mumbled through Darkfang's pelt. " Thanks! Hold on, I'm gonna organize the dusk patrol... Marshfur! Scorchfur! Frostwillow! Frogleap! Are you free for dusk patrol? You are? Okay, thanks, Frostwillow!"_

_He turned back to Darkfang and Clovershade. _

_" Shall the three best warriors in the Clan eat? I know I haven't eaten anything decent all day!"_

_They trotted over to the fresh-kill pile, cats dipping their heads to the new deputy and he dipped back in acknowledgement. Picking out a blackbird for himself, Darkfang moved away and sat down, waiting for his friends. _

_" Look Darkfang,* ' Ir'm a berd! Er ner! A Werrier kert!'" Rustleflame was holding the bird by the wing in is mouth, the other he was flapping with his paw as he sat in front of him._

_"* ' Ir better fler rert inter hers perth!'" Darkfang stood up and did his own impression of a dumb bird. They flapped them towards each other, laughing. Suddenly, a cat barreled through both of them, knocking the prey out of their paws._

_" Raawwr!" Clovershade shouted, quietly enough so their Clanmates didn't notice they were breaking the code by playing with food._

_" * ' The Werrier kert ers her!'"_

_They all burst into a fit of laughter, then settled back down to actually eat. _

_" We'll always be best friends, right, Darkfang?" Rustleflame said, tearing into his bird._

_" Definitely!"_

_They laughed the whole night away, celebrating Rustleflame's deputyship and eventually going back to their dens, poking and messing with one another until the moon shone brightly in the night and the sky glittered with stars._

* * *

" ...**C**lovershade... I love you."

He leaped for Rustleflame, and his yellow eyes widened.

" No, Darkfang... She's your mate-!"

" I know, and I love her, but..." He trailed off, then grabbed his friend's scruff and started pulling him up.

" I love you too, Darkfang... always and forever." The rock that was supporting his love's body gave way, and she scrabbled to catch a hold of something, but there was nothing left but air. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and the cries of his beloved Clovershade echoed through the chasm, then was silenced suddenly by a deep, sickening _thud_.

A cat shrieked behind him, and, still holding onto Rustleflame's scruff, he tried to revolve his head, hearing someone shouting something about another killing his apprentice. His back was abruptly weighted down by a heavy mass of blood and fur being thrown into him, and he gasped, unintentionally opening his mouth and releasing Rustleflame, who was distracted by the screeching as well and had let go of the rock he was grasping.

He immediately jerked his focus back onto his friend, trying desperately to grab him. Their paws touched for a split second, then all was lost as his best friend in the whole world went plummenting down into the small void.

" _R__ustleflame_!"

* * *

**H**e crouched beside the barely-breathing tom, the orange tabby's soft breaths ruffling the patch of grass in front of his face. A small patch of flowers sprouted there, a pretty little white one right in the middle with pink tips that deepened to black. It was still closed, only just beginning to open.

Rustleflame stared at it, the colors reflecting in his dull golden eyes.

The fall had broken his ribs, one bone penetrating the skin and sticking out repulsively, making Darkfang shudder whenever he looked at it. A trickle of blood dyed his chin crimson, and his paw stretched out to just barely touch the stem of the blossom.

" Those were always my favorite flowers, you know. They're pretty, aren't they?" He murmured, Darkfang nodding slowly in reply, as he couldn't talk. The lump in his throat seemed to swallow his words and turn them into concealed sobs.

" That little one in the middle is my favorite. C'mon, little guy, you can do it..."

He turned his attention away from the flower and gazed at his lifelong buddy.

" Hey, Darkfang..."

The gray tom met his eyes reluctantly, but he knew he wanted to see them one more time before...

A cool breeze swished through their fur, the darkening sky setting a gloomy but beautiful scene.

" You remember that song that Spiritleaf always used to sing to us when we had nightmares?"

He nodded again; he remembered his mother's song. He would never forget it, the last time he ever heard his mother's voice was her singing that song and telling him that she loved him with all of her heart.

" I seem to have forgotten the lyrics... can you remind me of them?" His eyes shone with mischief as Darkfang knew he could never forget as well.

He looked at the cat that was like a brother to him, then started to sing softly but loud enough so he was sure Rustleflame could hear him.

_" Kitty, little kitty baby,_

_don't cry tonight,_

_kitty little kitty, baby,_

_don't sigh tonight,_

_rest easy in my paws, child,_

_for my love is yours, so smile,_

_this night I keep all fears at bay,_

_drift away, my kit, drift away,_

_the stars are shining bright,_

_so don't fret tonight,_

_let the wind take you, _

_tomorrow we will start anew,_

_but tonight, my kit, we dream_

_under the moon's gentle silver beam."_

A tear fell onto Rustleflame's still fur, and he bowed his head in grief. Burying his face into his warm pelt, he stayed put until midnight bathed their fur in pearly light and a patrol quietly told him they must return to camp. He nodded dolefully, and as he looked back, he could swear he saw that small little flower stir.

* * *

" **D**arkfang, I hereby banish you from ShadowClan. If we see you or your kits anywhere near our camp, we will kill you and any others that are traveling with you. I allowed you to stay for Rustleflame and Clovershade's funeral, and I have allowed you to keep your kits, but I will not allow a traitor to reside in my Clan."

The camp was silent, gazing at him with sorrowful eyes. Freezestar had ordered his banishment the dawn he returned, convinced he'd released Rustleflame on purpose in an act to stay alive himself, but Snaketongue, her new deputy, had had a ' Kindness attack', and had talked Freezestar into letting him stay for their mourning and to allow him to keep his kits, as they were all he had left and he was not giving them up without a fight.

He trudged to the entrance, turning back one last time to cast a look of regret and sadness to his Clanmates, then disappeared through the bramblethorn barrier.

Several weeks later, he had become a rogue, harassing cats from a Clan he'd once been a member of in the shadows, unseen, unheard, unscented. He'd been teaching his kits, Rain and Storm, survival skills useful for living as large-prey hunters and 'traitors' for around four weeks now, and when they got old enough to talk, the first question that Rain had asked him was,

" What do we call you, daddy? What's your name?"

He'd gazed into those malachite eyes then, and answered calmly,

" Call me Torn Leaf."

_**Author's Note:**_

_Wow, that challenge took forever! :P Props to my awesome dad for coming up with most of His Mother's Song ( yes, that's what I'm calling it) and if any of you were wondering, here's what Rustleflame, Darkfang and Clovershade were saying at Rustleflame's celebration:_

_* I'm a bird! Oh no, a Warrior cat!_

_* I better fly right into his path!_

_* The Warrior cat is here!_

_So yeah :3 hope you enjoyed! Please R&R and spend time with your peeps while you got 'em ( and throw __**muffins **__at them!)_


End file.
